Till We're seperate Hearts
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: both POVs. This is after high school. Troy and Gabriella lost touch, how do they really feel? what will happen if they happen to see eachother again? What if Fate brings them back? What if they meet in the ski lodge and sing again?
1. Till we're Seperate Hearts

**Note:** Okay, I don't own anything here, well the poem I do. I was bored so I just wrote this in about 15 minutes. Read and Review

please. This is just a one shot, unless you all really like and wish for me to write more, just let me know! on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella Montez sat at her desk. They had promised to keep in touch, but...Well Troy Bolton was never good at keeping a promise.

She remembered everything as if it all happened yesterday. The call backs, Troy kissing her on her cheek In front of half of the school.

Here she sat, writing in her diary, hoping that one day, maybe by Fate, again, they'd meet. She sighed and went back to writing.

**'Till we're Separate Hearts**

_We were brought together,  
by one simple word,  
Fate.  
Thought it was just,  
one silly song,  
a one time deal,  
but then I came here,  
and we were together again.  
All we did,  
was create space,  
'till we were separate hearts.  
Basketball,  
math and science.  
You gave me faith,  
felt like I could fly,  
you put me on a high.  
I wanted to hold you,  
I wanted to kiss you,  
I wanted to love you.  
Love...,  
silly word,  
but it means so much,  
it meant so much to me.  
I thought you were the one,  
I felt it in my heart,  
but we lost touch.  
I guess it's true,  
first loves never work out,  
but I never told you,  
how I truly felt.  
I guess we really are,  
separate hearts._

She closed her diary and sighed a deep sigh. She just wanted to see him, and not just the picture she kept of him and her during the after

party. She wanted to see the _real_ him. The one she saw on Graduation day. But sometimes you break free and you become separate

hearts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, there ya go! I hope you all like it, please review!


	2. Drifting Away

-1**Note:** wow! I never thought you guys would want it to be more than a one shot! Well

then, here is more! Well…I don't own anything, just the plot and such….yeah…Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy Bolton sat at his desk and sighed. _I can't believe I let her go…..I just let her slip __away… I never kept in touch…._ He began

banging his head on the desk.

"Man, stop! Your giving _me_ a headache!" Chad, his room mate yelled at him.

"Sorry.." Troy mumbled. "I just can't believe I let her slip away…At least you managed to keep Taylor…" He sighed.

"Hey, it isn't _my_ fault you lost touch with Gabriella!" Chad threw his hands in the air.

"Yeah…" Troy's voice drifted off.

"Aren't you leaving in a few days, anyways?" Chad looked at him, and sat on the bed.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, I am. My parents are going to the ski lodge, they want me to come with.." Troy shrugged.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you were leaving! Damn, your just leaving me with Chad…..do you realize he'll probably just make out with Taylor all

day?" Jason, their other room mate, came in saying.

Chad turned a slight shade of red.

Troy laughed, "Yeah, I better pack." He got up and walked to his own room. He sat down and begun writing in a journal. He didn't

write poetry…much. He did only when he thought of Gabriella. Gabby, that was his nickname for her, she loved it.

_**Drifting Away**_

_We drifted apart,  
I didn't want to,  
but I let you go,  
I let you slip away,  
from my touch,  
__how I miss you so.  
i__f I could take it back,  
I would,  
I'd change it all,  
and keep in touch.  
I wonder,  
if you miss me,  
like I miss you?  
We just,  
drifted away,  
I never meant to,  
I just want one simple word,  
to bring us back,  
Fate.  
I just wanted to hold you,  
just wanted to kiss you,  
just wanted to love you,  
love…,  
funny little word,  
but it can mean so much,  
it meant so much to me,  
I never told you,  
though,  
how I truly felt,  
so here I say,  
dare I say?  
I loved you._

Troy sighed and closed his journal. He still couldn't believe he let her go. For some reason, he felt different, he felt like something would

happen, he didn't know what, though. He looked at the picture that he kept of her and him at the after party. God, how he missed her.

He wanted to see her, no not just the picture, but the _real_ her. The one he saw on Graduation day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Oh! Cliffy! I hope you guys liked it. I know some of these things are OOC, but it works better, don't ya think? I know I kinda

repeated parts of the poem, but heh. Well, R and R! I'll try and update soon! Let me know what you think!


	3. Dreaming

**Note: **Hey! Thanks for all the reviews so far! I'm glad you guys are liking this! Well, I don't own anything, except th plot and the poems

in here, how are you guys liking them? Are they good? Bad? Let me know, people! On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gabby! Have you started packing yet? We're leaving, soon! As in tomorrow soon!" Her mother came in.

_Gabby…_ She thought. Troy called her that, it was her nickname for her. She loved it.

"No…Not yet mami…..I don' want to go…"

"What! Your grandmother isn't doing well and she wants to see you!" Her mother exclaimed.

"No! I mean I want to go to the ski lodge, but I just…I just don't want to go to the party…." Gabriella sighed. Okay, she didn't just lose

touch with Troy. It was everybody. Taylor, Chad, Jason, Kelsey, Zeke, even Sharpay and Ryan! So…maybe Troy wasn't bad at

keeping in touch, it was her.

Her mother just sighed and walked out. She knew how painful it was for her daughter, after all, it was where she first met Troy.

Gabriella walked to her bed to lie down. She was quick to fall into a sleep, and had a rather good dream, but in a way, it was a

nightmare.

_Gabriella stood on one side of a stage, a boy on the other. She tried to see his face, but his back was to her. _

"_You know the world can see us, in a way that's different than who we are.." He sang. His voice….it sounded…..it sounded so _

familiar,_ she couldn't figure out why, though. _

"_Creating space between us…'Till we're separate hearts.." She realized her own voice was shaky._

She sat up really startled. She realized she was breathing heavily. She put a hand to her chest to try and calm her breathing down. She

didn't know why the dream scared her. His voice….who was it? It was so _familiar_ but she couldn't place it. She couldn't figure out who

it was, but she knew the song.. It was _Breaking Free_ it was the song she and Troy had sung for the Twinkle Town Musical call backs.

_Troy…_ was her last thought before she fell back into her pillow and drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **Muhaha! Another cliffy! Um…well…..R and R, let me know what you think! Thanks! I'll update again when I get a chance!


	4. Going back Part 1

**Note:** Well, thanks for all the reviews! How are you all liking it? Is it good, bad, okay, what! I need to know these things! Well, I don't

own anything except the poems….yeah…on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy awakened early the next morning to finish packing. He grabbed his journal and shoved it in his bag. This was the _last_ thing he

needed the guys to find. He packed a few other essential items he would need. He got dressed and walked into the kitchen to eat

breakfast. He was in the middle of it before Chad walked out, yawning.

"Morning…" Chad mumbled.

"Hey, sleep good?" Troy looked at him.

Chad mumbled and walked into the bathroom.

Troy shook his head. He finished eating and walked into his room and grabbed his bag.

"I'm leaving now, guys!" He called as he walked into the entry hall, "My parents are on their way-" He was cut off by a honk of a horn,

"Okay, well they are here!"

Jason walked out, "Alright , have fun!" he shrugged.

Chad walked out and kind of waved and fell onto the couch.

Troy laughed and walked outside and got into his parent's car.

"Hey! You ready to go back?" His father, looked at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be.." Troy said.

His mother laughed.

Troy smiled. It had been a long time since he and his parents did anything. With registering for college he didn't have a lot of free time.

His mother drove off and they were on their way to the airport. In less than 6 hours he'd be in Colorado, back at the lodge where he first

met Gabriella, back to the first place he sang.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note: **Well! Wasn't that good? I know I know, more cliffy! Muhahaha! Eh….well I guess

I better start on Chapter 5 and get that up! See ya!


	5. Going Back Part 2

**Note:** Muhahahha! Chapter 5! I know, I'm posting Chapter 4 and 5 together since its obviously in two parts. The only reason is because

this is in _both_ POVs. Well, I don't own anything, obviously….the plot and poems in this story I do own, though. Yeah…on

with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella still lay sleeping under her covers. She was curled up, she didn't want to move out of her spot.

"Gabriella! Wake up! We're leaving in less than hour! Get up!" Her mother yelled, opening her door.

Gabriella moaned, "Alright…I'll be down in a few…." She sat up.

Her mother sighed and left the room.

Gabriella got up, made her bed, threw her bag onto it, walked to her bathroom and showered. She got out, got dressed, put on a little bit

of make up and walked downstairs to eat. She ate some toast.

"Gabby! We're leaving in 5 minutes!" Her mother called to her, "I'll be in the car!"

"Okay! Be out in two!" Gabriella called back and ran upstairs to grab her things. She ran

downstairs and ran out to the car after slamming the door shut. She got in, "Ready!" she smiled.

"You sure about that?" Her mom pulled out of the driveway.

Gabriella frowned, "Well, as ready as I'll ever be…" her voice drifted off and she looked out the window. Tears formed in her eyes. In

less than 6 hours she'd be back in Colorado, back at the ski lodge, back to the first place she had sung for the first time in 3 years.

What she didn't know though, was that her life was going to change, again, but this time forever, and this time, for better or for worse,

depending on how she acted on it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Aren't I just so nice? Leaving you guys with so many cliffhangers and everything! Hah! Well, I better start writing 6 and what

not…..well, see ya later!


	6. The Party

**Note:** Well! Here is Chapter 6! I hope you guys are liking this story so far. I know the chapters aren't long, but leaves

more room for suspense! Lol, well, I don't own anything except the plot and poems! On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy walked into the crowded room. He sighed, all this was to him was déjà vu. He found a wall and leaned against it.

Somebody caught his eye. He looked up to see the same announcer guy as the last time he was here. He smiled to

himself, he was still pushing people up on the stage. He never got the proper chance to thank him. His smile soon

faded. Why bother thanking him now? He didn't even keep in touch with Gabriella….Gabby. He sighed and slammed

his head against the wall, "OW!" He shouted and rubbed his head. He did stupid things like that a lot. He sighed and

covered his ears. The music wasn't loud, not at all, it was just the people singing, they had _no_ talent. He probably had no

talent either, after all the last time he sung was his junior year in high school, at the callbacks. _Breaking Free_ was the

song. It was also the last song he ever sung with Gabriella. Well, in a way the last time he sung was in his shower this

morning. He kind of smiled to himself. While he was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice the song had changed 3 times,

and he didn't notice a very pretty girl, by the name of Gabriella, walk in.

Gabriella walked in and sighed. The last thing she wanted was to be in this place, at this time. She just wanted to curl up

on her bed in the hotel room and read. She planned to only stay an hour, the longest. She sighed and sat on a couch

chair type thing. She silently prayed that someone would turn off the horrible singing. Her mom took her book and

never gave it back, so she couldn't get lost in that. She winced as the girl tried to hit a high note. _That's it, I'm leaving!_

she sighed and stood up. She was walking towards the door when the spot light landed on her.

People laughed and cheered and someone pushed her up.

No, this was all déjà vu. She couldn't handle it. She felt like she couldn't breath. She didn't want to sing, she was

scared. She hadn't sung since her Junior year in high school, and that she could hardly do.

She heard someone being pushed up there with her.

"No! No no no no!" He didn't want to be up there either.

The music Started to play.

Gabriella snapped open her eyes and looked at the title. _Start of something New._

No…this was too much déjà vu for her to handle. She looked at the person next to her. His head was turned away, so

she couldn't get a good look at him. His part came on, and he begun to sing softly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Aren't I just so nice? Leaving you with a _major_ cliff hanger this time! No the big question Should I just end it

here and just let you all suffer and never knowing what happens to them? Okay, I won't do that, I know you'd kill me,

so I'll post soon!


	7. Troy? Gabriella? What?

**Note:** I'm glad your all liking this so far! I honestly don't know why I started writing it, I just kind of did. I'm glad you all enjoy it, it

makes me happy. I might actually make a sequel, but it all depends on what happens with this story! If I get enough reviews with this, I

might consider it. Well, I don't own anything except any poems and the plot…yeah, on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Living in my own world….Didn't understand…..that anything can happen, when you take a chance." He sung. His voice….it was like

an angel's.

Everyone seemed to stop talking and begun to listen.

Gabriella looked at her own screen. "I never believed in…what I couldn't see, I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities…" She

sung softly, not loud at all. _His__voice…..its so……so _familiar_ I can't place it…._

Troy looked over at her, her head was turned away so he couldn't see her face. _I-It __couldn't be her…could it? No, No……your _

_thinking to much Troy, think of the song…_He thought. But how could he? It reminded him too much of Gabriella.

They both finished the song, neither one of them looking at the other. Neither one getting a better look at the other.

_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Now who'd of ever thought that  
__We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter  
With you by my side  
I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real  
This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see  
It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new  
Start of something new_

Troy looked over at the mystery women.

Gabriella looked over at the mystery man.

They just stood there staring at each other.

"Troy..?" Gabriella whispered. _No….It can't be….it just can't….._

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered. _No…It's not her…..it can't be…can it? Gabby….._My

_gabby…_

"What?" They both said to eachother.

_-----------------------------------_----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well! There ya go! I know you all know the songs, but may as well add them in, huh? Well, hope you like it! I'll update soon!_  
_


	8. For this Moment

**Note:** Well! Here is a new chapter! You know, maybe I should just end the story, right here, right now, what do you guys think? Well I

don't own anything here, except the poems and plot, well…enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella stopped breathing. She shook her head, _This is _not _happening…_ she thought.

"Gabby?" Troy whispered and reached a hand out to touch her shoulder.

Gabriella pulled away and walked towards the stairs to get off the stage. She could feel everybody's eyes on her, boring into her. She

could feel Troy's eyes on her back, his arm still up from where he was reaching for her shoulder. She got dizzy all of a sudden and nearly

fell, but she managed to catch her balance. She heard someone gasp, but kept walking. Down the first stair, the second, then she

collapsed.

"Gabby!" Troy yelled and ran to her. He managed to catch her, but barley, "Gabby? Gabby wake up!" Troy gently shook her.

"I'm going to call 911!" a girl shrieked.

"No! Don't! She's fine! I'm going to take her back to my place, she'll be fine!" Troy yelled at the girl, stood up and walked off. He

walked back to where he and his parents were staying, "Mom, dad, I'm home!" There was no answer, he sighed. He walked to the

couch and gently laid her down. He started to walk away when he noticed her ankle, it was swollen. _She must have twisted it when she _

_fell_ He thought. He walked to the kitchen, got some ice, put it in a wash cloth, got some tape, gently wrapped up her ankle up with it,

and gently propped it up. He slowly looked down at her face. For this moment she didn't look upset. For this moment she didn't look

like she was going to punch or kill him. For this moment she looked like an angel resting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, aren't I so nice? I just left you all with a major cliff hanger! Hah! Well, I'll update soon! Tell me what you guys think!


	9. He talked, She yelled

**Note:** Hah! Did you all really think I was just going to end it with Gabriella on the couch unconscious! I'm not _that_ mean! Well, I

don't own anything here except the poems and plots and I do own Heather! Muhaha! On with the story…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy sighed and walked to his room, grabbed his basketball and walked outside. He couldn't stand just standing there looking at her.

She looked so peaceful. He started practicing his free throws.

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurry at first, so she blinked a few times and sat up once everything was in focus

again. _Where am I? What happened? Was __that really Troy? Did I really pass out?_ She thought to herself. She heard a noise. It

sounded like somebody was playing _Basketball_ she thought again. She slowly got up and winced. She looked down and saw that her

ankle was wrapped up loosely with some tape, ice, and a cloth. _Damn, I must have twisted it when I fell…_ She sighed. She walked

towards the noise, sure enough she saw Troy playing basketball. She leaned against the wall, "Like you really need to practice." She said.

He stopped and looked at her, "Yeah, well, when I'm stressed I practice, sue me." he shrugged.

"Okay, I'll make a mental note of that one.." She smiled a bit.

"How are you? How is your ankle?" He walked to her.

"Fine and sore….what about you?" She looked up at him.

"Fine…lonely without you…." He looked down at her.

"Why didn't you keep in touch? I waited 2 years, Troy! 2 years! I never got a call, a letter, not even an e-mail!" Her eyes filled with

tears.

He looked down, "I know, I'm so sorry, Gabby. I wanted to call, but things came up…"

"Things like basketball, right?" She folded her arms, a tear ran down her cheek.

"Not just that, but school and homework.." he whipped away a tear with his thumb.

She pulled away, "Yeah, sure…"

"No, really. Do you still live in Albuquerque?" He looked at her, almost hopeful.

She nodded, "You?"

"Yeah, I'm roommates with Chad and Jason." He helped her over to the couch so they could talk.

"Wait, you still talk to Taylor and them? How are they?" She sat down and looked at him, "Who's with who?"

"Well…" Troy began, "Chad and Taylor are soon to be engaged, they've been going out for almost a year, Jason and Kelsey hooked up

a couple months ago, Sharpay and Zeke have been together for a couple years." He sighed.

"What about poor Ryan?" She noticed that was the only one he didn't mention.

"Lives with his girlfriend, Heather." He smiled.

She smiled back.

"Gabby….This time I won't lose touch with you…" He gently grabbed her hand.

She pulled back, "Troy! Do you really expect us to pick up from where things left off! You little! I don't even know what you are! Wait,

yes I do, your selfish!" She stood up and limped away from him, slammed the front door and walked all the to the hotel she was staying

at with her mom, worse yet, in the snow. She got in and fell onto her bed. Why had she snapped at him? She wasn't sure, but she felt

better. _All he did was talk, __and I… I yelled…_ She thought before drifting into a sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, how was that? What did you all think? Getting any better? Getting worse? I'll update soon!


	10. Jason's Disturbing Encounter

**Note:** I may as well warn you all now- I'm pure torture! First I leave you with all those cliff hangers and now….now I'm switching to

Jason, Chad, and Taylor! How mean, and I'm sorry, it called for more suspense! I don't own anything in this chapter….just the plot, and

thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy! I thought you guys would like the whole Gabriella mood swing, lol. Well on with the chapter!

Oh, by the way I had to change the rating on this, due to the content of this chapter! Lol, story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason was looking for his keys to the house. It was only about 10pm. He was out with Kelsey, and he had an amazing night. He had

picked her up around 8 or so. They went out to a movie and then to dinner. Cliché he knew, but still. It's what happened afterwards that

made him so happy. He had dropped her off around 9:30 and walked her to her door. Even more Cliché but that's how he was, and

apparently Kelsey liked it, other wise she would have said something. They had talked for a few minutes and she was just about to walk

into her house, but he gently grabbed her and pulled her back, she looked up at him. He looked down at her. He gently leaned down and

gave her a kiss. It was slow at first, but it got heated up, well until her mom opened the door. He smiled to himself. It hadn't just been her

first kiss, but his as well. It was amazing. He finally found his key and walked into the house. He knew Taylor would be there to keep

Chad company, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw. His eyes widen.

Taylor and Chad sat on the couch, heavily making out.

Jason cocked his head the left, "Sorry to burst your bubbles, but I'm home!"

Taylor and Chad pulled away. Taylor blushed.

"Way to kill a mood…" Chad sighed.

Jason laughed and walked into his room and fell onto the bed. He smiled to himself thinking of that night and fell asleep.

Chad and Taylor started making out again, until he took her home around 2 or so. He went in his own room, got in his own bed and fell

asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, wasn't that interesting! Haha, I hope you guys liked that little scene. Like I said, I had to bump up the rating, sorry! Well, I

must go and type up the next chapter!


	11. I'm so sorry, Please, Forgive me

**Note:** Well! I'm updating, woo! Wait, don't I usually update? Well, this Chapter will be semi-sad, hate to break it to ya! Well I don't

own anything in here, on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes. She had only been asleep for a couple hours. She sat up and sighed. What had gotten into her to make

her yell at troy like she did? She picked up her cell phone and found Troy's number still in there. _I could have swore I deleted __that…_

She thought to herself. Before she realized what she was doing she hit the call button and had the phone to her ear.

"Hey, this is Troy, sorry I can't get to the phone right now, leave your name and message and I'll get back ya!" his answering machine

said.

She smiled, it hadn't changed for 2 years. "Hey Troy, its me Gabriella….I'm sorry for the way I acted….I was wondering if maybe you

wanted to hang out tomorrow, call me back, bye." she said and hung up. She sighed and laid on her bed when her cell phone started to

ring again. She answered. "Hello?"

"Hey!" a breathy voice said back.

"Troy?" Gabriella giggled.

"Yeah…I was playing basketball." He sighed, "So when do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

She looked at the time, it was only 11. "Well….how about we just go to the park, right now?"

He smiled, "Alright, meet you in 10?"

"Okay, bye." She hung up.

"Bye." he said and hung up.

Gabriella stood up and fixed her hair. She started walking to the park after telling her mom.

Troy changed out of his sweaty clothes and walked to the park, after calling and telling his parents what he was doing. Troy saw

Gabriella sitting on a bench, shivering. He smiled to himself and walked over, "Hey." He said.

She looked up, "Hey."

"So…" He said and sat down.

"Look….I'm so sorry for the way I acted….can you forgive me?" She looked at him.

"Of course, I understand why your mad, Hell I would be, too.." He gently took one of her hands in his.

She smiled.

He smiled back, "So, want to start new?"

"It could be the start of something new….again" She giggled.

He laughed.

She stood up, "Catch me if you can!" she yelled and ran off.

He blinked, "Hey! Wait!" He yelled and chased her. _Damn…She's fast! _He thought. He barley grabbed her arm and pulled her close

and wrapped his arms around her, "Gotcha!" He whispered in her ear.

She shivered and looked up at him, and smiled.

"3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!" other people in the park had shouted.

The fireworks went off.

Troy looked up, but then down at Gabriella.

Gabriella looked up at Troy.

Slowly they began to lean in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Aren't I so mean! Muhahaha. Will they kiss, or will she get scared and run away? Dun dun dun! Well, I'll update soon!


	12. Kisses, Fireworks, and Surprises

**Note:** Well, here is the moment you all have been kind of sort of waiting for! Will they kiss! Well I guess you guys will have to read to

find out! I don't own anything, so yeah!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriella stopped moving towards Troy when she realized where this was going. She couldn't move anymore.

Troy didn't stop, though. He gently pressed his lips to hers.

If it wasn't for Troy's arms around her, she would have fell.

He pulled away, much to her dismay, "S-Sorry…" He whispered.

"No….It's alright…." She smiled.

"But-" he was cut off by a small peck on the lips.

"No buts.." She smiled.

"But-" He was cut off again by another small peck on the lips.

"You don't listen very well…" She whispered.

He leaned down and kissed her again.

After about two minutes they pulled away. They looked up at the sky to watch the fireworks.

"They're so beautiful.." Gabriella whispered.

"Yeah…but not as beautiful as the thing, girl, I'm looking at.." Troy looked down at her and smiled.

She looked up at him and blushed, "Thanks…I think…" She smiled and looked back up at the fireworks. "I had better get home, my

mom is probably worried about me.." She sighed.

Troy nodded, "I'll walk you."

"Are you sure, Troy?" She looked up at him uncertainly.

He nodded.

They started walking off.

Troy put an arm around her shoulders and held her close. She seemed different, he didn't know how or why, but she did. He reached to

her hand to hold it.

She pulled away.

"Gabby, what's wrong?" He looked at her.

"N-Nothing!" She said and kept walking, but she was stopped and the next thing she knew, she was staring up at Troy, "Troy, I'm

fine…really." but it was too late.

Troy had grabbed her hand and turned it around. He was not prepared to see what he did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** gasp, I wonder what it is! I feel so evil! More cliffys! Uh…Yeah, I'll update soon!


	13. Because of You

**Note:** Well! Here you guys go, the next chapter. So what is Gabriella _really_ doing? Number of things! Burning, cutting, a tattoo, um…

other things. Well I don't own anything in here, on with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was speechless, "Gabby…….why? Why in the hell would you do that!" He felt tears form in his eyes.

Gabriella pulled her arm away, "It isn't a big deal." She shrugged and started walking off.

"Not a big deal! No, your right, it's a _huge_ deal!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back gently, "Now tell me, why Gabby? Why

would you cut yourself?"

Gabriella sighed and looked down. She turned her wrist over and looked at the small cuts. There weren't many, and they were faded, but

there were a lot of scars that were also fading.

"Gabby, tell me, please…Don't hide anything from me…please….tell me…" He felt a tear run down his cheek.

She whipped it away, but she couldn't tell him. It would hurt herself for telling him, but it would hurt him more. "I-I just did…" She

whispered, trying not to cry herself.

"No, not good enough, I want the truth…" He gently grabbed her hand and held it in his.

"The truth? You want the truth, Troy? It would hurt you too badly if you knew why…" She whispered and looked away.

"I don't care, I want to know why, I want to be able to try and fix it…" He whispered and kissed her cheek gently.

She couldn't help it, she began to cry. She didn't care who saw or who heard, but she did care that Troy was seeing her like this.

"Gabby?" He whispered and whipped away the falling tears, "Why?" he whispered in her ear.

"It was because of you…" She looked away.

His eyes widened, "What?" he gasped.

"You…it was because of you…" She looked down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, if I may say, I think this took a surprising turn that not even I was expecting! Well yeah, I'll update soon…maybe…or I just

might leave you all to wonder what happens! DUN DUN DUN!


	14. You deserve someone better

**Note:** Well, here is the next chapter! Yes, I know, I've made Gabriella a bad girl! Sorry! Well, I don't own anything in here, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was speechless, "Wha- Ho- I-"

"Troy…It was when you never called or anything, I just…I just couldn't help it. I'm sorry, I didn't try to commit suicide or anything, I

just cut, and I stopped about 2 months ago…." Gabriella was still crying a bit.

He hugged her, "It's okay…..but……but why didn't you try to call me or something?"

She pulled away, "What! So all of a sudden this is all my fault!" She cried, "I don't believe you Troy! How could! AHG!" She screamed

and started walking off.

Troy just blinked but grabbed her arm, "Gabby…..not what I meant exactly…"

Gabriella sighed, "Sorry……..just……a bit-" she was cut of by Troy.

"Snippy?" He finished for her.

She nodded, "It's just been so long…I've missed you….and I'm sorry I never bothered to keep in touch……..you deserve someone

more….someone better…" She started walking off.

Troy's eyes widened," No!" He grabbed her arm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Ha! Okay….um….yeah….. Just lemme know you all think of it! I wonder what

will happen? Well, I know what's gonna happen, but you guys don't! Hehe, I'll update

soon!


	15. I want you, I need you

**Note:** Well, here is the next chapter, since I'm sure everyone is wondering what's running through Troy's head. This chapter may be bit

boring, it's mostly thoughts in Troy's head, you have been warned. Well, I don't own anything in here! On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No…" Troy whispered again, tears filling his eyes.

Gabriella looked at him, surprised.

_I don't deserve anybody else, I want you. No…I need you…..Don't go….I don't want to __lose you…not again… Why can't I say _

_anything? Why am I just thinking? I want to tell __you this, but how can I? I'll just scare you and I'll lose you….I don't want _

_that…..Chad__always told me I need to take risks, but this is one I'd rather not take…_ he thought to himself.

"Troy?" Gabriella whispered. She was beyond confused. He was just looking at her, ready to cry, but he wasn't talking. "Your scaring

me Troy, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing…" He said. _Liar! Liar! Liar! Liar! Your not okay! I'll tell you exactly what__happened! You sung with her, met her at _

_your school, fell for her, lost her, and now your__falling for her again! _He groaned and slammed his head on the tree they were next

to.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed and stopped him, "What's wrong!" She demanded.

He looked into her eyes and couldn't look away. He was searching them for something, anything.

"Troy….?" Gabriella whispered again.

"What's wrong? You want to know?" He looked down at her.

She nodded.

"I…..I…" He couldn't bring himself to say it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Okay, I know I really should stop with the cliff hangers, but they are fun! Well, just let me know what you think! I'll update later!


	16. I love you and the Accident

**Note:** Well, I'm updating, such fun! Will Troy be able to tell her how he feels? I dunno….I think I should let you all suffer for a few more

chapters, what do you think? On with the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You? You what Troy?" Gabriella cocked her head to the side.

He looked down and whispered softly, "I think…..I think I love you…." He closed his eyes.

She stood there, unable to move, "T-Troy…." She whispered, "Do you mean it?"

He looked at her and slowly nodded.

She smiled, "Well……I think I might love you, too…."

He smiled at her.

She looked down at her watch, "Oh! I got to go now! I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said and ran off.

"Alright, bye!" He said and smiled. He closed his eyes, never wanting to let go of the moment they just had.

The next moment was a blur.

A small yell.

Screeching tires.

A loud thud onto asphalt.

Troy's eyes snapped opened. He looked over to see somebody laying there, blood spilling out from somewhere, he wasn't sure where.

He ran over to help, to see if there was anything he could do. He rolled the girl onto her back. He stifled a scream and jumped back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Dun! Dun! Dun! Well, I hope you guys liked this chappy! I'll update soon!


	17. A Race against Time

**Note:** Hi! Well, I know I usually update at least 3 times a day, you know, morning, afternoon, then evening, but today I'm probably just

going to be able to update in the morning (now) and Afternoon, because I'm going over to my friend's house as a small birthday gift (My

birthday is on Wednesday, turning 16!) Anyways, I don't own anything here, and I apologize I can't update all day today, sorry! On with

the story!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy could feel tears threatening to fall. He grabbed his cell phone and called an ambulance. "Hang on Gabby, your going to be fine

baby.." He whispered. He gently lifted up her head but he felt something wet. He looked down to see blood. He gently lay her head

down, again. "Just hang on baby….please.." He whispered again.

The ambulance came and strapped her in and off they drove.

Troy was just left standing there. It all became real to him, the moment was no longer surreal, it was no longer a dream.

Gabriella was hit, and may not live past tonight, or even tomorrow.

He began to cry.

His cell phone rung.

"H-Hello?" he said, his voice shaky.

"Troy? What's wrong? What happened?" His mom asked.

He didn't want to tell her, afraid that if he actually said it, it's become real, that it did happen. Truth was, regardless of if he said it or not,

it _was_ real, it _did_ happen. He told her the long story of what had happened, from the party, to now.

"Oh Troy….stay there, your father and I will come pick you up and drive you down to the hospital." His mother was teary eyed.

"Okay.." He said and hung up. He then dialed Gabriella's mom to tell her what had happened.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered.

"Ms. Montez, it's Troy." He said, still slightly crying.

"Oh, Troy, what a surprise, hey is Gabriella with you by any chance?" She asked.

This made Troy want to scream and yell, it made him want to hide in a room and never come out ever again. He sighed and told her what

had happened.

Ms. Montez didn't even say goodbye, she just hung up.

Troy's parents came and picked him off, and within seconds they were driving down the highway to the hospital where Gabriella lay,

maybe even lay dieing. This to him felt like a race against time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Aw, sad that I ended it so…so bluntly? Ha! Um….well I'll try to update a little, I'm not sure because, well, I'm going to my

friends house! Just let me know what you all Think of it!


	18. I'm right here, I'm not leaving

**Note:** Well here is the next chapter? I wonder…should I just kill off Gabriella, or not? Hm….I'll decide later! Hah! I don't own anything

here, enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy looked out the window of the car. Everything was so beautiful with the snow, this would have been a good car ride if they weren't

rushing down to the hospital. They soon got there and all they could do was wait in the waiting room.

His parents were cuddling with each other, talking with Ms. Montez.

Troy was pacing the floor.

A doctor came out, "Ms. Montez?" He called out.

Troy looked up as she went to him.

"Well, we were able to stitch up her head, but…." His voice trialed off.

"But what?" Ms. Montez was on the verge of tears.

Troy walked up.

"She may not exactly wake up, you see, the fall caused her to go into a coma static state.." He sighed.

Ms. Montez started to cry, "Is she going to be okay?"

Troy felt tears forming in his eyes as well.

"We don't know until she wakes up…._if_ she wakes up.." He paused, the continued,

"Your welcome to go and see her." He stepped aside.

"You mean she might die!" Troy blurted out, letting himself cry freely now.

The doctor looked down and led Ms. Montez to go see Gabriella.

Troy just stood there, crying.

His dad walked up to him and hugged him. For once, he was actually acting like a father instead of a coach.Troy buried his face into his

dad's chest and cried.

Ms. Montez came out a little while later and urged Troy to go see her.

He walked into her room and nearly collapsed from the sight.

Gabriella just laid there, machines hooked up to her. She looked so peaceful. She looked like she wasn't hit, or anything. She looked like

an angel.

"Gabby…" He whispered and gently grabbed her hand, "I'm right here…I'm not leaving.." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

Her hand twitched, but she did not wake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** I think this chapter is rather cute, except for the depressing atmosphere…..Well, I might update if I can evil laugh. Yeah, let me

know what you guys think!


	19. Start of Something New

**Note:** Well! I lied, I am able to update! Alright, do you guys really think I'm mean enough to kill off Gabriella? Maybe I am, Maybe I'm

not, you'll have to read and find out! I don't own anything in here.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later Gabriella still lay in a coma.

Troy came every day to see her and stayed for hours at a time. He talked to her, even though he knew she couldn't hear him.

His parents and Ms. Montez hated seeing Troy like this.

Troy had called the other a couple days later after the accident to fill them in.

Taylor and the rest of the girls were happy he had found Gabriella, but upset at the accident.

Chad and the guys, well…they are guys, does more need to be said? They are sad, but don't admit it.

Troy walked into Gabriella's room and gently grabbed her hand, "Hey baby, I'm here…" He whispered. He sighed and closed his eyes.

He felt like singing, why? He didn't know, but for some reason, it seemed right. "And now looking in your eyes…" He sung softly,

stood up and walked to her window and looked out, "I feel in my heart…." He closed his eyes and rested his head against the cold glass.

"Th-The start of something…new…." a soft, groggy voice sung.

Troy's eyes snapped open. He took his head off of the glass and slowly turned around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, wasn't that good! I hope you guys liked it! I'll update later!


	20. I'm sorry, Who are you?

**Note: **Now! What you have all been waiting for! The next chapter! Woo! Alright, I don't own anything in here, but enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"G-Gabriella!" Troy said and ran over to her.

She slowly nodded, "As far as I know I am…" She sighed.

He kind of smiled and grabbed her hand.

She scooted away a bit, "Where is my mom?" She asked.

He smiled and went out and got Ms. Montez.

"Gabby!" She cried.

"Mami!" Gabby replied and hugged her, "What happened?" She asked.

Her mother sighed, sat down, and told her the long story.

Troy walked back in, "Yeah, and I pretty much saw the whole thing and got you to the hospital…" He smiled and gently grabbed her

hand.

Gabriella took her hand away, "I'm sorry………W-Who are you?"

Troy just blinked. It felt like his heart had just been ripped out and stomped on, plus a kick in the balls, "D-Don't you remember?" He

whispered.

Gabriella just shook her head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Wow… I honestly feel bad for Troy right here. That must hurt to have the girl you

love look at you and say she doesn't have a clue who you are. Well, Review and let me

know what you think! I'll update soon!


	21. Waiting for you

**Note:** I know my chapters are short, but it's for suspense, I'm sorry! Well, I don't own anything in here, but enjoy, please!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy ran out of the room.

Gabriella blinked, "I remember………dancing……..and singing……." she sighed.

Ms. Montez looked at her poor daughter, "It was with Troy…your boyfriend…"

Gabriella blinked a few times, "I-I remember…..a little………." she put her hand to her head.

Her mother smiled and walked out, "Troy…she does remember…not a lot…but a little….be patient with her, she was in a coma for two

months.."

Troy nodded and walked back in slowly, he took a deep breath. There was only one way he could help her remember, andthat was

singing. He just prayed it worked.

Gabriella looked up at him and blinked, "Look…I'm sorr-" She was cut off by Troy placing his finger on her lips.

"Shhh." He whispered.

She blinked.

"Living in my own world…Didn't understand, that anything can happen, when you take a chance." He whispered.

Gabriella was starting to remember him, "I never believed in…what I couldn't see, I never opened my heart, to all the possibilities…" she

sung softly.

He smiled, "Do you remember?"

"A little…I'm sorry…" Tears sprung to her eyes, "I'm trying…I really am…" She begun to cry softly.

"It's okay, take your time, I'm willing to wait…" He whispered and kissed you cheek softly.

She smiled, that had to have been one of the sweetest things anyone had said to her, well, since she woke up. She nodded her head,

"Thank you…" She whispered and closed her eyes.

"For?" Troy asked.

"Waiting.." She smiled.

He smiled back and whipped away the tears on her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, wasn't that rather cute? Read and Review, please! Thanks!


	22. Separate Hearts

**Note:** Well! I don't know, I'm probably going to sum up this story in this chapter or the next, but depending on what you all think, I

might make a sequel, but it depends if you guys, the readers, want one. I don't own anything in here. Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That month went by fast. Gabriella got out of the hospital, got her memory back

completely, and they went back to Albuquerque.

Gabriella moved in with Taylor, Kelsey, and the other girls.

Troy still lived with Chad and Jason.

Ryan still lived with his girlfriend.

Everything was going great, but what was ahead? Would things change when they go to college? Would they all become separate hearts?

Would they lose touch, again?

Gabriella desperately wanted to stay with Troy, she didn't want to lose touch with him, not again. Gabriella sighed and sat at her desk.

She began to write.

_I guess it's true when they say you become separate hearts, I mean it happened with me and Troy, and pretty __much with _

_everybody else, right? They say that when you do become separate hearts you can't go back, but me,__Troy, and the others defied _

_that, didn't we? and Troy met again and managed to salvage what we had. I don't__know. I guess I have to take things as the _

_come, and try not to thing of the future, but it's so hard not to think __of it. I mean, what if we all go to college and I find another _

_guy? Or what if we all go to college and Troy finds__another girl? I don't think my heart could handle it. I was hurt enough, but _

_Troy fixed me, he was there for me __through everything. I don't want to lose touch with him, I love him too much. Love...I can _

_actually say that __now, and not have to worry._

"Gabby! Come on! We're meeting the guys for dinner!" Taylor called out.

"Alright, be there in a minute!" She called back, she closed her diary, stood up and walked to her door. She turned

around and looked around the room and smiled. She didn't know what was to come, but she'd face it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, wasn't that kinda sorta cute? I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter,

sadly, is going to be the end of this story. If you guys want me to, I will make a sequel,

but it will take time! Review please!


	23. Almost like Kindergarten

**Note:** Well, here is the last chapter! I hope you guys like it! I don't own anything in here.

Enjoy! Please let me know if you guys would want a sequel!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy sighed. He was sitting at his desk, writing.

_I can't believe how fast this year has went. I mean, I go to the ski lodge with my parents, __and I find none other than Gabriella. _

_I think our parents kept in tact and planned it all, __well except Gabriella getting hit. I thought I was going to lose her, I was so _

_scared. Hell, __I still am scared of losing her. What if when we all go to college and she finds some other__guy? What if I find _

_another girl? I guess I just got to take the cards life gives me, and __accept Fate. Yeah…I believe in Fate now. I mean I did _

_before, but now more than ever. It __was Fate's doing on bringing me and Gabby back together. I guess we really are meant _

_for each other. I love her, so much, I'm not leaving her. Not now. Not ever. That's the __way it's going to be._

"Troy!" Chad yelled.

"Time to go!" Jason said after him.

"We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Chad said.

"Alright, be there in a sec!" Troy called. He closed his book and walked out to the guys.

"Ready?" Chad and Jason asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Troy smiled.

Chad and Jason shook their heads.

Together they would all face what was a head. If they didn't stick together, who knows

what would happen.

Troy considered himself lucky to have such great friends.

They went to the restaurant and met the girls there. They had a great time.

They talked.

They ate.

They were just hanging out. Almost like high school…Almost like kindergarten.

** End**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Awwww! I think that's rather cute how I ended it! Well, I hope you guys liked it

all! Review and let me know if I should make a sequel! And give me some ideas! Thanks

for all those who read and loved the story!


	24. Note

**Note:** Okay, Chapter 23 was the end! I just need you guys to review and give me ideas, and do you guys want a sequel? You have

got to let me know, because I won't write one unless you guys, the readers, don't want one. Please review and let me know, thanks!


	25. Sequel Info

**Note:** Okay, my Sequel is called "Only us, Only me, Only you." I hope you guys read it and enjoy! Thanks!


End file.
